The Twisted Family Truth
by SakuKiba
Summary: Me and my friend talk about how odd the Flinn and Fletcher families connections are. It's REALLLLLY weird and we could use help with it through reveiws. CANCELED! I NEEDED REVEIWS TO WRITE AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FOR QUITE A WHILe! It's your own fault so...
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever stopped to think about how Candace and Phineas Flinn and Ferb Fletcher are related? The usual answer: Ferbs their step brother. Just think about it for a moment.

In the episode with the band Love Handel it tells how their parents met and were engaged. Well, at the time of their engagement neither had kids yet. Did they both double time to have Candace and Phineas and Ferb?

Is there even a logical explanation? OR has Disney not even thought of this?

And this is where the extremely long, drawn out conversation between me and my friend Alli. By the by I'm Charlie. We originaly started this conversation in the middle of Wegman's Super Market, so if we type some stuff that seems like we've already covered it, we probably have.

Alli-

Think about the song Candace sings, "Little Brothers". When Phineas and Ferb come home both are really young and tiny. Whats strange about that? Well, Isabella talks to Phineas in the first episode like they've been friends forever but she also asks if Ferb ever talks. If they'd both had come when the song said they did then Isabella would of already known Ferb DOES NOT TALK!

Charlie-

True, true. Thats another point that doesn't make sense. Heres mine, How is it that it shows Ms. Flinn and Mr. Fletcher meeting and getting engaged with no kids, then they suddenly have step kids. Especialy Candace, if you think about it she'd of have to of had Candace around the time she got married then had Phineas years later with the same guy, but it WASN'T Mr. Fletcher. Same for Mr. Fletcher, he'd of had to have Ferb around the same time with someone else that wasn't Ms. Flinn. As Alli had pulled out before, in the song "Little Brothers" it shows that they were already married and had Candace when Ferb and Phineas arrived. Are they both double timing? No, they wouldn't of been dumb enough to bring home their kids. How does this work out?!?

Alli-

If you think back, Linda used to be Lindana, famous singer. Is it possible she had Candace with some crazy fan, then after years went back to him to have Phineas? That is a slightly scary theory, but a theory non-the-less.

Charlie-

Know who else their dad could be? At some point Ms. Flinn dated none other then Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Is it possible that Candace and Phineas are half blood related to Vanessa?! Then again that couldn't be. Doof has an ex-wife with a daughter, Vanessa, whom is about the same age as Candace. He'd of had to of gotten both pregnant around the same time. Then again that could of been a hidden thing that made the divorce happen.

Alli & Charlie-

This conversation isn't over, but we're taking a break for awhile. If any of yall out there can make heads or tails of either of these points then leave a reveiw. The mystery continues!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay okay okay. Yalls reveiws are awsome and took all of four days to make heads nor tails of, and we're back again to discuss it. We're gonna go through the current reviews posted and take turns discussing them. Some don't really need discussing so don't take offense or anything if yours wasn't, just get over it.

Just a side note, me-Charlie-has a huge sugar rush from a mountain dew throwback I just finished! That sugar really gets to yah!!!

Alli-  
We did have a theory that Disney just screwed the crap out of the whole family tree then tried to cover it up with flashbacks in other episodes that only made it that much worse! And thats pretty much what we're trying to sort out ourselves to get some peace of mind.

Charlie-  
I do have to add in, it doesn't matter how long the Fletchers and Flinns have been together, Ferb doesn't talk enough to ditch the accent anyway. WHY WOULD YOU WANT HIM TO LOSE THE ACCENT?!? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!? -#1 Ferb Fan- So uhhhh yah. Thats what I think of that Threeblakester!

Alli-  
Just think about there first date. JoeMerl posted that just cause you didn't see the kids doesn't mean they weren't born yet. If Linda had already had Candace AND Phineas then she'd of have to of been twelve or close to it when she had Candace. I mean think about how young she'd of been to have had both kids before going out with Lawrence. And she even looked young in the flashback! P.S.: Your theory about Isabella being new could make sense, but the first episode (the rollercoaster) pretty much DOES deny it because if she was brand new then she wouldn't have known their names or where they lived, and she wouldn't have had a crush on Phineas already. I would like to tell you, JoeMerl, that we DID come up with and discussed this theory with each other, so we are all on the right track. :)

Charlie-  
I have to agree with Lord Alania, the whole idea that Vanessa was tied into the the Flinns or the Fletchers is far fetched, but it was just a theory we talked about after I brought up the whole Linda goin out with Doof. We just posted it for kicks.

Alli-  
Befor going on, I would just like to tell PimpedOutGreenEars that your (and every one elses) name ROCKZ!! :) Now back to business. I thought that Vanessa and Candace were the same age, so thats why I declared that theory false because I did have that theory, But I could always be wrong! :)

Charlie-  
Wowza... okay den peanutbutterluver, I'm tryin to figure this one over. I've seen tons of Phineas and Ferb episodes, but not the one you've called to mind. I think I've seen close to every episode though, and I'm proud to say it! I guess a duranged fan isn't as far fetched as some of the ones we thought up, so it's a good fall back on plan. Now comes another question, if Candace and Phineas' dad is a fan, then who is Ferb's mom and how did his dad end up with custody? I haven't thought about this yet, as much of a Ferb fan as I am. Hmmmmmm.......... Alli?

Alli-  
I dunno, Charlie. Mabye Mr. Lawrence Fletcher is WIDOWED. Wierd to think of, but its a possibility. If so, poor Ferb.

Charlie-  
*Bursts into tears* Ferb motherless!?! POOR FERB!!! *Stops abruptly* Unless his mom was a total- Can't say, this is kid rated.

Allie-  
But then again, my theory can be wrong. If we use this theory, then where does their Love Handel proposal come in?!? MY BRAIN HURTS!

Charlie-  
What brain?!? I aint got no room to talk, I'm blonde too. Well, now that we've discussed all the reviews and new theories, it is time for our trusted reveiwers to step in. And until next time, Adios Suckas! 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie-  
Bad news everyone...Alli had to leave. Her mom just picked her up. Now I'm all ALONE! *Looks over shoulder* never mind!

*Small yellow and blue pichu walks up*

Cint-  
Hi! Alli told me to cover for her.

Charlie-  
Yay! Well, this time we only got a few theories in our reveiws so ts not our fault if this is short.

Cint-  
I'll go first. Gir is at your service asked a question that was a no brainer. "If Buford, Baljeet and Django asked us to marry them, who would we pick?"

Both-  
DJANGO!!

Charlie-  
Back to buisness now, maybe. Has anyone else noticed the number of people who say Disney just jacked up their family history has grown... A LOT?! Well, it is the easiest and simplest answer. Then again, wheres the fun in just giving up instead of spending hours on end thinking about it.

Cint-  
dragon also made two good points. The reasons their parents were single could have had something to do with drug and or alcohol addictions or deaths. Though that still leaves me wodering who their parents were. Have they ever been on the show before? Will they ever be on the show? Will we survive until the next new Phineas and ferb where they might bust themselves? Why am I asking so many questions?!?

Charlie-  
Ok, shes lost it and I can't think of anything else without Alli here, so heres to an early good-bye. Oh, and don't complain about the length, that all depends on how many reveiws we get from yall readers. Adios! 


End file.
